The camping trip
by CasualtyX
Summary: Adam and Jessica go camping a meet a person from Jessica's past


Adam and Jessica were excited about the camping site they were going to, Amelia, Lucas and Angel were staying with Adam's parents for the week as Lucas has important things to do at school and a camp would be too cold for Angel as she's just a baby. Adam had packed his things and Jessica had packed her's so they set off to the camp.

"You excited", Adam asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss the kids", Jessica replied.

"Lucas has his SAT'S to take and Angel's too little and Amelia needs to go to school", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica answered.

Adam drove to the camp and they sat in the car due to a traffic jam because of an accident that an ambulance. They sat there as Jessica just looked at Adam then she looked behind her where her children would be sitting. It felt weird not having Angel with her because she is always with Jessica. As the road cleared Adam and Jessica could get going again. As they sat in silence no one knew what to say until Adam broke the silence.

"Should I get us something to eat", Adam asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Adam took a left turn into ASDA's car park and parked the car leaving Jessica inside he went to buy two sandwiches he choose ham and cheese for himself and tuna and cucumber for Jessica, he then picked crisps and then paid, he then ran back to the car and they ate there food before Adam drove off again. Jessica was getting tired so she fell asleep in the seat next to Adam as he continued to drive. Once he arrived Jessica was still asleep so he got out and tried to put the tent up but it kept falling. When he tried again the tent fell on his head and he had trouble getting it off until a young lady helped him.

"Thanks umm", Adam said.

"Linda", Linda replied.

"Thanks Linda", Adam replied.

"You need help putting your tent up", Linda said.

"Yeah", Adam replied.

Linda put Adam's tent up and then smiled and went back to here's and got a pack of marshmallow's out. Adam made a campfire just as Jessica came over.

"What you cooking", Jessica asked.

"Marshmallow's", Adam replied.

"We didn't bring any", Jessica said.

"I made a friend she said we could use hers", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Linda came over with sticks to put the marshmallow's on and Jessica was shocked to see it was her old college friend Linda. Jessica froze, she hadn't seen Linda in eleven years, she didn't know what to say to her.

"Hi Jess", Linda said.

"You two know each other", Adam asked.

"Yeah Linda's from college" Jessica replied.

While roasting the marshmallows Linda accidentally burnt her arm so Jessica took her to a tap and ran it under the cold water and then put a bandage on her arm. Linda was close to tears but she tried to keep them in as she hates crying in front of others.

"Linda", Jessica said as Linda turned away.

A tear slipped from Linda's eye as she tried to cover it up but Jessica saw. Jessica gentally took Linda into a hug but she didn't want to touch Linda's burn. When they walked back Linda sniffed as Jessica looked at her. Adam looked at Jessica and then ate his roasted marshmallow before starting a conversation.

"Is her arm alright", Adam asked.

"Yeah it's just a little burn", Jessica replied.

"Where she off to", Adam asked.

"To get a hotdog or burger or chicken from the barbeque", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Adam replied.

Linda came back with a burger and ate it in her tent. As Adam and Jessica went into there's after putting the fire out. Adam and Jessica laid next to each other as they kissed before going to sleep. The next morning they went to get breakfast and Sat with Linda who was eating a full English breakfast.

"Adam you know I never eat breakfast", Jessica said.

"I'll eat it", Linda replied.

"Jessica your eating breakfast, Linda your not eating it for her", Adam replied.

"Adam", Jessica said.

"It's just toast", Adam replied.

Jessica ate it and left a little which Linda finished off. Adam just looked at Linda as Jessica sat there watching. Adam went and took his plate and Jessica's to the washing up and Linda took hers afterwards.

"Why did she eat your leftovers", Adam asked.

"In her family they have been taught not to waste food", Jessica replied.

"I think we should teach Angel that when she's older", Adam said.

"Maybe", Jessica replied.

Linda went to the showers when Adam suddenly realized what he had left behind while packing for his holiday.

"Jess I've forgotten our shampoo", Adam said.

Jessica didn't look to impressed, she needed a shower so waited for Linda to come out so she could ask if she could use her shampoo and conditioner. After ten minutes Linda came out as she gave Jessica her shampoo and conditioner to use and then Jessica gave it to Adam to use in the boys room.

"I don't want to smell like a girl", Adam said.

"Bring your own next time", Jessica replied.

After getting dressed she sat with Linda in her tent who was doing her make up. Jessica smiled at her and just watched, Jessica didn't bring her make up with her because she didn't think their was any need.

"Linda your beautiful, you don't need to cover your face in make up", Jessica said.

"I'm ugly", Linda replied.

"No your not", Jessica answered back.

"When I was younger these older boys would pick on me and call me fat, ugly a boy in my class would call me jammy and then push me, I was hit by a car when they did it once I was only ten and they fooled my mum told her they were my friends", Linda said as a tear slipped spoiling her make up so she had to redo that part.

Jessica's eyes were watering, it made her think of her children Amelia, Lucas and Angel. She'd hate something like that to happen to them. She knew Linda shouldn't have got bullied like that and the fact she was then hit by a car. Adam returned Linda's shampoo and conditioner to her and sat with them and picked up Linda's teddy.

"I subscribe teddy on the end of my bed", Adam said.

"Our bed", Jessica replied.

"Yes both of our beds", Adam replied.

"He was a presant from Denise when I started school", Linda said.

"What's his name", Adam asked.

"Dennis", Linda replied.

Adam smiled at Linda and gave her Dennis, Jessica was still in a deep thought of Amelia, Lucas and Angel after what Linda had told her about her own childhood. Adam looked at Jessica and realized something was wrong. They went into their tent as Linda started to read her book.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"Amelia, Lucas and Angel", Jessica replied.

"What about them", Adam asked.

"They are ok right", Jessica asked.

"Of course", Adam replied.

Jessica smiled as Adam smiled back at her and looked at a picture of Angel he has in his wallet and smiled. He loves his little girl to pieces and would hate for anything to happen to her.

"She looks like you", Jessica said.

"You really think", Adam asked.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Jessica went on a walk with Linda while Adam made more roasted marshmallow's after buying a pack of his own marshmallow's. On the nature walk Jessica and Linda used the time to have a catch up with each other.

"You got a husband", Jessica asked.

"Used to but he died with our four year old daughter", Linda said taking a deep breath.

"Oh", Jessica said not knowing what to say.

"This was her, we chose to name her Arabella she was so sweet leaving to door open for other children at nursery, helping others", Linda said.

"Oh, your husband", Jessica asked.

"Joey, his actually called Joseph but he likes Joey more", Linda replied.

"How did they die", Jessica asked.

"Car crash, she was in a booster seat she'd become to big for her baby seat, I didn't know you could buy bigger harnesses", Linda said.

Linda started to cry and Jessica didn't know what to do, she'd never seen Linda cry before so didn't know how to solve it, she took Linda into a hug and hoped it worked. When they went back Adam had roasted them both marshmallows for them to eat. Jessica felt sorry for Linda after looking her husband and daughter.

The next day they went home and gave Linda a lift home. She sat in the back and put the seat belt on and gazed out of the window the whole time before her stop. She got out hugged Jessica and then was greted by Denise, Britney and Joe. Jessica got back into the car and waved to Linda as Adam drove off and then put her seat belt on.

"Who was the lady Linda met", Adam asked.

"That's Denise, Linda's older sister", Jessica replied.

As they arrived home Amelia, Lucas and Angel were waiting with Adam's mum. Amelia and Lucas ran to hug Jessica and then Adam got out.

"DADDA DADD DADD DADDA", Angel shouted.

"Hello sweetheart", Adam said taking Angel from his mum.

Angel put her little arms around her dad and laid her head on him as she was tired. Adam put her up to bed whilst Jessica, Amelia and Lucas brought everything in. Adam watched his daughter sleep as he then went downstairs and sat with Jessica.

"She'll say hello later", Adam said.

"I know", Jessica replied.

Adam and Jessica then kissed.


End file.
